Call Me Miss Swan
by cgfs
Summary: Emma and Regina have 'lunch'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hi guyssss. Hi SWEN! :D So yeah, huge fan of SwanQueen so thought I'd post this. I wrote this a couple months ago. This actually came from a twitter convo with a friend. We were talking about waiting and true love and how canon swanqueen will kill us both. From that it went to touches, lunch and we just went off on a tangent. All ending in me writing this. So yeah. Fun. You know who you are so HELLO! :D Anywhoozles, this'll just be a quick 3 chapter story. The second chapter's already done, I just have to nip and tuck. Hope you enjoy it :) Mistakes are mine, don't have a beta :|_

* * *

'Emma, what is it?' Regina snapped at her girlfriend. It was one of those days. She had tons of stuff to do and not a lot of time to do it. Paperwork pilled up over the weekend, something Regina still couldn't comprehend until now since there isn't any work on those days, and she needed to get ahead before she's another batch drops on her table. 'I'm busy so say what you need fast.'

'..and hello to you too, my love.' Emma teased to which Regina just sighed. 'I can hear the enthusiam travel to the phone lines. Oh wait, it just poured out of the receiver, you are _so_ happy to hear from me. That's awesome. I love you too, Regina.'

Regina dropped her pen and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I'm sorry, honey. I'm just really busy. Why did you call?'

'I forgot my lunch, babe.'

'What?' Regina licked her thumb and turned a page of a thick report on the waste management on Storybrooke. 'I gave you your lunch this morning.'

'I must've left it at the porch. Can we have lunch on Granny's instead? Please?'

Regina sighed as she stopped her hands from working. She didn't have time for lunch, she barely had time to breath with all the work she has to do. 'Emma, dear, I can't. I have a ton of paperwork that needs-'

'How about you come to the station and share your lunch with me?'

'Emma, I can't leave.'

'Please, Regina. I'm hungry and I wanna see you. C'mon, my true love, come have lunch with me.'

Regina rolled her eyes to herself at Emma's teasing. It's only been a month of them being together and being established as each others true loves but it's already loosing it's sheen. Her eyes searched for the wall clock. Regina groaned when she saw it was already 1 PM.

'Emma, I love you but I really have to get this done.' Regina picked up another folder and opened it.

'I know but it's only an hour. Please have lunch with me. I know you can't see but I'm using my best puppy dog eyes on you right now. Pleaseeee?'

The petulant dragging on the last syllable of the plead did Regina in. She can imagine Emma's puppy dog eyes and even in her mind it was convincing. 'Oh, alright. I'll be right there. Give me 15 minutes.'

'Yes!' The scream sounded far and Regina chuckled as she figured Emma fisted the receiver in the air. 'I love you, I love you, I love you! Take care, babe. I'll be waiting.'

'I love you too.' Regina said as she smiled briefly.

**-SQ-**

'This is so good, babe.' Emma took a bite out of the grilled chicken. Regina came not a couple minutes later than what she said. She immediately laid down the food and started eating, saying that she really needed to come back and start working again. Emma just nodded and started digging into Regina's lunch.

'That why you left yours on the porch, hmm?' Regina said after swallowing.

Emma cocked her head to the side, showing disappointment that her girlfriend was still ribbing her for that. 'I said I was sorry, babe. I was on a rush to get here and can you please slow down? You're scarfing that down as if your life depended on it. At least pretend you wanna be here.'

Regina stopped as Emma's hurt tone ringed hard on her ears, she put down her utensils and looked at her. 'I'm sorry, Emma. I do want to be here. Forgive me?'

'Yeah.' Emma couldn't stay mad at Regina for a long time and Regina couldn't stand Emma getting mad at her.

Regina kissed Emma briefly before they resumed eating. Emma stuck a fork on the salad and held it up for Regina. Regina hated being fed and it were anyone other than Emma, she for sure would have a fit about it. She settled with an eye roll and opened her mouth.

'Emma!' Regina screamed as the food completely missed her mouth and went straight to her chin, smearing dressing all over. She grabbed tissues frantically while Emma put down the fork.

'Wait, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up.' Emma stood up and caught Regina's hands before they were able to wipe the dressing from her face. Regina looked up confused and wiggled in Emma's hold, getting her to free her wrists. It was to no avail as Emma just held on tighther.

'Emma, I have dressing all over my face. What were you thinking?' She let up and just waited for Emma to clean up the mess she caused.

Emma stood in front of Regina. 'Just let me, okay?' The blonde leaned in to Regina's face and cupped her chin, turning her head from side to side as if examining it. Regina was getting impatient but just let her girlfriend do her thing. Emma got even more closer to Regina's face and looked deep into her eyes before taking an initial lick on the Mayor's cupid's bow. Emma giggled after.

'Did you just lick my-..? Hand me those tissues this instant, Emma Swan!'

'I said, let me.' Emma's two hands cradle Regina's face and she started licking off the dressing on the Mayor's chin and lower lip. Emma moaned as she tasted the tangy flavor of the dressing and the sweet taste of Regina's lip gloss. She still gets giddy over the fact that Regina wears a lip gloss in her favorite flavor. Regina brought it up on day when they were eating ice cream and Emma mentioned that she would be the happiest girl in the world if Regina's lips tasted like her favorite ice cream.

'Emmamm.. I umm..' Regina tried to push Emma off.

Emma retaliated by sitting on her lap. The metal pull out chair was big enough to accomodate both their weights and they fit snuggly in it. Emma was tempted for a minute to dust off her shoulders for her excellent choice of furniture. She took one last lick starting from Regina's chin up to her now parted lips. 'All clean.' She said proudly as she reared back and examined her work. 'Oh wait, I think there's some more here.' Emma pointed to the side of Regina's mouth and kissed it. 'And another one here...' She transferred to the other side and kissed it again.

'I know what you're doing, Emma. We can't. I have to-'

'Work, blah blah blah. Babe, this town will not fall apart if you leave your post for say, about 3 hours?' Toned arms travelled past Regina's shoulders and locked behind her head, pulling her as they did. Regina couldn't help but mirror her movement, her hands settling on Emma's waist.

'3 hours, huh?' Regina wore her famous smirk as she asked.

'Oh yeah. I ate tons of candy bars before you came. I've got energy to spare.' Emma said smugly as she started trailing a line of kisses from Regina's cheekbones to her nose.

'Emma, I really do need to attend to those things. Can we do this at home?' Regina said, attempting one more time to brush off her girlfriend's advances.

'Make you a deal. If you're wet, we'll have sex. If you're not, I'll let you go.' Emma winked.

'You know deals aren't my thing, Emma and it's preposterous!'

Emma only answered in a knowing hum and kissed Regina. One hand reached down for Regina's zipper and slid it down fast. She then dragged her fingers around Regina's body until they reached her now quivering stomach. Emma smiled as the kiss swallowed every protest Regina was about to unleash on her. Slowly, she slipped her hand past the hem of the A Line skirt and went lower until the tips of her fingers felt silk. Emma broke the kiss for a moment. 'Let's find out, shall we?'

'Emma...'

Emma didn't listen to Regina's protest and went further. The blonde's mouth formed into an O shape when she felt Regina's damp underwear. She went past Regina's neat patch of brown curls and felt for her clit, hidden behind hooded flesh. Regina jerked when Emma made contact with her bundle of nerves.

'Well, looky here...' Emma pulled her hands from Regina's skirt and showed the Mayor her glistening fingers. 'You're wet, babe.' Emma slowly brought it up to her mouth and darted her tongue out, swirling it on her index finger to lick it clean. She's always loved how Regina tasted. 'But still, you pick. Do you want me to stop?'

Regina watched in rapture as Emma made a show of cleaning her fingers. She refused to take the deal since she's been wet ever since Emma kissed her in greeting. The blonde has that much of an effect on her. Instead of giving Emma the satisfaction of verbal affirmation, she took Emma's hand and guided it back to her skirt.

Emma chuckled at Regina's actions. 'Do you want me to stop, Madame Mayor?' Her hand assumed the position it was in before and tapped softly on Regina's clit, cadenced as if a morse code message. Every tap elicited either a gasp or a moan. 'We haven't got all day, Madame Mayor... Say it.'

Regina grumbled.

'Say it. C'mon, babe. just let it out. It'll make you feel better.' Emma dipped her hand lower to Regina's slit and toyed with her opening. She pushed a finger in half way and pulled out just as Regina bit pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. 'Say it...'

'Finsih what you started, Emma. Fuck me.'

Emma smiled as she pushed her finger all the way in. 'Call me Miss Swan.'

* * *

**A/N:** _Please drop a review on your way out :) Thanks so much ILY_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hi! :D Thanks to all that favorited, followed and reviewed. You guys rock. So here's Chapter 2. This chapter's a little wonky. It was originally two chapters then I merged and edited and just.. okay? Lol. Still, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 3, I have yet to write. It might take a while cause I have work and school but I'll try :| That's gonna be the last chapter and some hilarity will ensue courtesy of our favorite pixie. :) Hi A! :)_

* * *

Regina threw her head back and bit her lips. Soft lips were sucking and biting alternately on her neck. Hands were unbuttoning her shirt fast enough that Regina thought for a second they were snaps. The crisp white polo was pushed to the side and nails dragged up from her taut abdomen to her lace encased breasts. Emma left Regina's neck and stared at the Mayor as she peeled the polo off. Regina pulled her arms out of the sleeves and the garment was flung to the floor haphazardly. It was a rather expensive shirt but she couldn't care less at the moment.

'You always wear the sexiest undergarments babe.' Both index fingers traced Regina's bra straps and she looked at her again, eyes full of lust. Emma then dropped her lips to Regina's left shoulder and starts kissing up to her neck. Her left hand moved down to the mayor's breast and yanked the cup of her bra down.

Regina let out a moan when she felt Emma's fingers play with her already hardened nipple. Her head lolled back, giving Emma's lips way and she continued moaning. Her eyes shut close and she enjoyed the attention. 'Oh, Emma...'

Emma's lips stopped. 'Babe, I told you, call me 'Miss Swan.'

Regina's head snapped up and she almost bumped it to Emma's. 'Call you...? Why?'

'Remember when I first came here and you were so annoyed at me?' Emma's lips started sucking on a particular spot that she knew drives Regina crazy. 'You. We're. So. Hot.' Emma purred, every word punctuated with a bite on supple flesh.

'And I am not now?'

That made Emma stop altogether. She straightened her back and pulled her hand back. She looked at Regina with eyes that shoned nothing but love. 'You only get hotter, Regina.' The insecure look on Regina's face was replaced with Emma's favorite smirk and eye roll combo. 'You are the hottest woman I have and will ever see.' She leaned in and captured Regina's lips in a soft kiss. 'I just like to remind myself of how far I've come for the past few years.'

'In my pants, you mean?' Regina teased.

To this Emma let out a hearty chuckle. Regina just proofed her statement. The cold, calculating Regina might not be completely gone but she added warm and funny and Emma couldn't help but love her more. The thought that Emma made Regina insecure even for a bit twisted her insides. 'Don't ever doubt that you're the hottest thing to ever walk Storybrooke. I mean, I look good too but you... I'm surprised you don't always touch yourself when you look in the mirror. You're that hot.'

'Well, I have you for that.'

The wind was knocked out of Emma with how Regina seductively that. She flew to Regina and crashed her lips with hers, at once pushing her tongue inside. The kiss was sloppy. Hungry. Emma was trying to get as much of Regina as she can. Regina's bra was quickly unclasped and was almost ripped out of her, if not for the Mayor helping in taking it off. Emma started kneading Regina's right breast as she continued what might be the most passionate kiss they've had to date.

Regina's hand started working as well. She unbuckled Emma's belt and pulled it out of belt holes, throwing it on floor as soon as it was free. She popped Emma's button and tried to slide her hand inside the blonde's pants once the zipper was undone. The pants were incredibly tight and she barely got to Emma's landing strip. She huffed and the blonde chuckled.

'Let's have me later, babe. Now, I really want to make love to you.' She pushed Regina's shoulder back softly to get her to arch her back. Emma took a pert nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Automatically, Regina threaded one hand on Emma's silky golden locks and pushed her even more into her chest. Emma took Regina's whole breast into her mouth and started sucking. Hard. Whimpers were the only sounds out of Regina as Emma continued. Regina yelped when Emma sucked hard on one particular spot and started breathing hard after.

'Did you just come, babe?'

'No.. not yet.' Regina said, raspiness in her voice very evident. 'But I'm so fucking wet. Keep going, Miss Swan.'

Although it was hard for Emma with Regina's chest heaving up and down, she did. She transferred to Regina's left breast, leaving the right positively red. She bit down on Regina's hard nipple, causing her to yelp again.

'Oh, Miss Swan...' Regina's growing need caused her to shut her legs tighter. She's positive that she's dripping wet. Emma knows her body well. Knows where to kiss and knows where to touch that will make her wet instantly. Right now, Regina wants nothing more than for Emma to fuck her hard, but she knows the blonde enjoys worshiping every part of her body so she lets her.

After a while of, Emma moved up a bit on her breast and sucked hard, intent on leaving a mark. When Emma released the skin with a 'pop', the area was turning into a purple shade quickly. Regina gasped as Emma slithered up again her chest, using her tongue to mark her path. She ended up again in Regina's neck and started kissing where shoulder and neck met.

Emma starts grinding slowly on Regina's lap and the brunette almost losses it. 'Em..Miss Swan..' She bit her lip when she felt sharp teeth nipping. Emma started to rock faster, bringing both her hands around Regina. The thin lips reached up Regina's jaw and was also peppered with kisses. Emma's hip thrusted hard into Regina, causing the metal chair to move back a half inch and then stilled.

'Miss Swan... I'm so we-'

'Me too.' Emma purred into Regina's ear. This sent bolts of electricity throughout the mayor's body. Regina couldn't help by claw into Emma's back and drag her nails, leaving angry red marks. Emma started moving her hips once again but now going in a circular motion. Regina was pleasantly surprised and aroused by the lap dance she was getting for quite sometime now. Emma's definitely got some moves. She wonders for a bit where she got them then remembered that just last week they watched the movie 'Showgirls'. Emma was watching intently as Elizabeth Berkley grinded on Kyle Maclachlan's lap. It even got Regina jealous but now she knew why. Emma continued, now and then hitting Regina's shaking stomach with the button of her pants.

Regina's legs have turned into jelly and holding them up was a mystery. She needed Emma to fuck her now before she comes and ruins what Emma's doing. She roughly grabbed Emma's hair and pulled her head back to look at her. 'Fuck. Me.'

Emma only grinned in answer as she gave three more thrusts. Every single one hard enough to get a moan out of the Mayor. Regina thought that she was finally gonna get some release but Emma stood up. She was confused at first, then outrage being left unsated. 'Miss Swan, I swear to god, I will not have sex with you for a month if you don't-! Miss Swan?'

Emma shuck her jacket off and threw it to the side. Regina's eyes immediately went to Emma's very visible cleavage. She wasn't sure how it was possible but she got even more wet. The Sheriff crouched down beside her and swooped her up, bridal style.

'Oh!' After her cleavage, Regina's eyes feasted on the blonde's muscles rippling as she carried her. She couldn't help but reach out and touch a forearm. 'God, you're so hot.'

Emma walked to the couch and slowly dropped Regina down in it. 'Get comfortable, babe. I'm gonna eat you.' She tugged Regina's skirt off and threw it over her shoulder. Emma kneeled down. She planted two hands between Regina's legs and hovered over her groin area. Using her teeth, she slowly pulled Regina's sodden thong all the way down. Emma salivated when she saw that Regina was indeed dripping wet. The blonde tucked the damp underwear in her pocket.

Regina just opened her legs.

Emma chuckled. 'I love you.' Anchoring on Regina's shapely ass, she brought Regina to the edge of the couch, closer to her face. The smell of her girlfriend's arousal was coming on strong and Emma couldn't help but lick her lips. Not a beat after, she used two fingers to spread Regina's folds and sucked her clit. Gently at first, as she let Regina ease into the feeling. Emma grinned when she heard Regina's groan.

Regina's eyes fluttered close. She used her right hand to play with her impossibly hard nipple while her left once again was lost in Emma's golden curls. 'Oh! _Ummp_..' She jerked when Emma sucked on her clit a little harder. While Emma alternated between sucking and licking on Regina's clit, her free hand crept up and played with Regina's neglected breast. 'You're so good, em-Miss Swan.. Keep going..'

Emma continued, gradually uping the ante. She took her finger down to Regina's sex and played with her slit by again running her index finger. Her finger was at once coated with Regina's essence. When Emma came up for a much-needed intake of breath, she looked up at Regina. Mouth slightly parted, chest heaving, Regina looked divine. Slivers of sunlight was hitting Regina sweat covered body and it made her look like she was glowing. Emma was sure she'd never seen someone as beautiful.

'Miss Swan, wha..?' Regina asked as she looked down. She saw Emma stupidly smiling at her.

'You are so beautiful, babe.' Emma said, as if in a dream.

Regina smiled down at her girlfriend. 'Thank you, honey. Now, put your fantastic tongue back in me.'

'Right, sorry.' Emma dove back in sucked on Regina's clit and continued working.

Both hands whirred to movement and Regina slammed her head back onto the back rest of the couch. Emma added biting to her repertoire and it drove Regina crazy. 'Miss Swan, f-fingers.' Regina said amidst her whimpers, she was now quaking in need. 'I need you inside me...'

Emma did as told. She usually would meet a bit of resistance at first since Regina liked to keep tight but she was so wet that her finger slipped easily in. Regina's hip lifted off the couch so Emma used her hand, before on her breast, to wrap around her thigh and ground her.

'Fuck, babe, you're so wet..' Emma's chin was already drenched with Regina.

'Yes... That's it, insideee! Good, good, good...' Emma's finger went all the in and Regina let out a shrill scream. She scraped her manicured nails on Emma's scalp so hard that she yelped.

'Ow!' Emma abandoned Regina's clit, looked up and cringed. 'Babe, not so loud!'

'Kiss me!' Regina screamed again as she felt Emma's finger move out and thrust in again. She pulled Emma by her hair up to her. Emma rocked forward on her knee and licked her path up to Regina's lips from her stomach to the valley of her breast, up to her jaw. Regina wrapped both legs around Emma's thighs as the blonde reached her lips and kissed her hard.

Emma put her hips in front of her hand and used the force of her whole body to thrust in and out of Regina. Regina reciprocated by bucking her hips in rhythm with her girlfriend's thrusting.

Emma slipped in another finger and Regina couldn't help but break the kiss and cry out.

'Miss Swan! Oh God, oh god, oh god, Emma..'

Emma smiled. 'Shhh...'She kissed her again as she thrusted harder. She couldn't stop Regina's hips from moving now so she used the hand to reach for Regina's clit and rub it. At the contact, Regina left Emma's mouth again and wailed. Emma gave up trying to silence her and started sucking on her neck instead.

'I'm close, honey. Keep.. Ah! Miss Swan, you feel so good inside me. You feel so good. You're so good...'

Emma bit down on Regina's neck, making her cry out for what seemed like the nth time. Regina's dirty talk is encouraging Emma so she sped up her pace, ignoring the burn in her forearm and her knees. Regina hooked her left arm around Emma's neck as her legs were starting to give out.

'I'm com-I'm coming..Miss Swan..' Regina pulled closer to Emma, letting her head dangle as she arched her back. She matched Emma's speed and the squeaking noise of her naked ass against the leather of the sofa was growing louder. Emma hated that sound but she focused on the task at hand.

'Come, babe...' Emma rasped as started circling and curling her fingers as they entered her girlfriend.

I'm-Miss Swan!' Regina arched her back and screamed louder than she's ever had. Pleasure coursed through her body from her eyes closing as fireworks exploded behind them to her toes curling in intense ecstasy. Her mouth was agape, wordless as her breathing stopped for a moment or two.

Emma's fingers was stilled with Regina clenching down on them so she watched the beautiful sight. There's nothing hotter than watching Regina come. She could do it all day if she had her way. As soon as she could, Emma slowly moved her fingers in and out Regina, letting her ride out her orgasm.

A twitch here and there then Regina dropped back down the sofa, completely spent. As soon as she regained her faculties, she pulled Emma in for a kiss. 'I love you, Miss Swan...'

'Mmm.. I love you too, Madame Mayor.' Emma pulled out from Regina slowly. 'Lie down, babe. I'm not done.' Regina chuckled as she did what was told. She scooted up and placed her head on the arm rest. Emma stood up and lied on top of her. As soon as their face leveled, Emma kissed Regina. They both opened their mouths to put the kiss in motion. Regina tasted herself on Emma and she liked it. Emma's fingers moved down Regina's side and landed on the Mayor's hips. 'Ready for round two?' Regina only answered with a moan as she bit Emma's lower lip. She winded up a hand and a loud smack was heard as she slapped Emma's ass. 'Wait right there.'

Emma stood up and rushed to her Sheriff's table. Regina looked back and saw Emma fumbling with a lock, trying to open a drawer. Emma huffed in frustration when she couldn't get the key in the hole.

'Emma, dear, do calm down. I'm not going anywhere.' Regina sniggered.

Emma took a deep breath then shot her girlfriend a smile before she tried again. She exclaimed an 'Aha!' when she finally got the key in and smiled smuggly. She pulled something out of the drawer and quickly put it behind her back. Regina raised an eyebrow at this. Emma walked back to Regina and eyed her once first from head to toe. The Mayor was now laying on her side, head propped up by her left hand, her right casually drapped on her waist. 'So hot.'

'Thank you, dear. Now what is that behind you?'

'Oh, this?' Emma held it up in front of Regina. 'Something I know you'll love'

Regina's eyes widened as she gasped. 'You keep that in your drawer? What if somebody sees it?'

'I keep the drawer locked, babe. Plus, I only brought it today.' Emma winked.

Regina scoffed. She had an inkling Emma planned this but the extent of her planning, she didn't expect. 'I should've known 'hungry and I wanna see you' meant this.'

Emma nodded. 'Oh yeah.. Are you ready?'

Regina sighed. 'Yes, dear. Saddle up.'

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews and bacon fuel me to write so please drop some :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey guys :) So third Chapter is here. First of all, THANK YOU to all that favorited, followed and reviewed. You guys are seriously the best. I didn't think anyone would like this but there you guys are, urging me to write more porn :D Kidding! I love you guys :) I was kinda busy this week so I thought I'd never get to post but I'm glad I had a little time to myself to write. I said in my first chapter that this will just be a three chapter fic. Well, that's not happening. I decided to give Emma a quick chapter. The saddling up will happen on the fourth, don't hate me. :| I promise that will be the last cause I don't want to drag Snow walking in-oops, spoiler. I'm just saying, I wanna write that hilarity already. Or I hope cause I don't know if I'm really funny. Anyway, yeah. Oh, and I might be posting another story mid week. A multi chapter one and not all salaciousness, haha. Idea would be that Emma and Regina had one drunken night and things happen from that. But anyway, hope you enjoy this one ;)_

_*Mistakes are mine, don't have a beta, aww*_

_*I forgot to write this but everyone's doing it so I don't own OUAT, If I did, i'd be swanqueen all the time.*  
_

* * *

Emma was about to put on a leg over the harness when Regina said, 'Wait, stop.'

'What is it?'

'Get naked, Miss Swan. I want you to fuck me naked.' Regina sat up and crossed her legs. She reached out of Emma's hips and pulled her in. The blonde wobbled but kept balance. 'I want to touch you...' Regina purred as she leaned her face towards Emma's unbuttoned jeans. One hand pushed the tank top up and Regina's hot tongue played with Emma's belly button.

'Oh God, babe...'

Regina's tongue got lower and reached the hem of Emma's panties. 'Take off your pants, Miss Swan...'

Not breaking eye contact with Regina's head, Emma put the strap on down on the table behind her and started to take off her pants. The fabric was at her thigh before Emma had to push Regina for a bit. 'Hold on. It's really tight.' Emma stepped back a couple steps and started to grunt as she tried to peel the clothing from her skin.

Regina laughed as Emma awkwardly did the task. 'I love how your ass looks in those jeans but this?' Regina's finger moved down in an S shape 'I love more. You look so adorable Miss Swan.'

'Thanks, Babe.' Emma pulled her ankle from the left side and threw the pants in front of her forcefully. 'Ha! I won!' Emma fisted the air in victory. Next came her tank top and bra and she stood before Regina in her birthday suit. 'Now, where were we?'

Regina's eyes locked with the pink flesh between Emma's legs. It glistened as the blonde was almost dripping wet and the Mayor licked her lips. She snapped her eyes up to Emma and crooked her index finger in a come hither motion.

Emma walked the small distance. Regina at once hooked an left arm on the blonde's right leg and put it over her shoulder. 'Oh, hey, Regi- Ohh...' The back of Regina's tongue started on Emma's belly button down to the top of her sex. She then seeked Emma's clit and started flicking her tongue over it. Emma gripped on Regina's brunette locks. 'Oh babe.. You're amazing at that..' Emma's head fell back and she arched her back. Regina scrapped her right arm upwards the blonde's inner thigh and Emma shivered. 'Babe, this is about you remember? Let me..Oh my- Oh...'

Two fingers entered Emma slowly. 'I know but I wanna make you come, Miss Swan.'

'Yeah?' Emma said, breathless. 'Yeah, okay, do whatever you want-That! Do that, Oh my god, Regina...' Regina just chuckled as she twisted and spread her fingers inside Emma. She made sure to hit a spot inside the blonde that drives her crazy. Regina's fingers started to work faster as her tongue kept its attack with Emma's bundle of nerves. 'Regin- Babe, I can't- I can-...'

Regina slowly pulled out of Emma and cradled her ass. 'Sit on my face, Miss Swan' She laid down on the sofa and brought Emma down with her. Emma, as per usual, was a little wobbly in her landing but was able to hold on the arm rest of the couch as Regina positioned herself over the blonde's sex. Emma's weight though was still on her knees, afraid that she will crush Regina. It's the first time they have ever done this. Well, with her on top.

'Babe? Are you..'

'Yes, Miss Swan. Now come down and let me taste you.' Regina craned her neck up and inhaled Emma.

'I'm...' Emma looked down at Regina. With Emma's ass still on her hands, Regina just pulled her girlfriend down. Emma yelped when Regina's tongue made contact with her core. 'Babe-babe, am I too heavy?'

Regina just shook her head which made Emma squirm. Regina giggled at this and broke the contact for a bit. 'Just relax Miss Swan. Enjoy the ride.' Regina pulled Emma's center into her again and started licking the length of Emma's sex, spreading her folds. After, she circled her tongue on the engorged bundle of nerves before she pulled in it to her mouth and tugged hard.

Emma's eyes closed. The feeling was overwhelming. 'Regina...' She repeated the action a couple of times, causing Emma tremble and groan from time to time. Emma moaned hard when Regina rolled her clit between her teeth. 'Oh babe, crap, that's fucking good. You're fucking amazing at that...' Emma whimpered when Regina slowly let go of her clit. 'Babe, I'm so close.' But Regina moved to Emma's entrance before she spoke another word. Emma was so wet and Regina lapped up her essence before darting her tongue as far as it can go in Emma's core. The blonde's grip on the couch tightened. She wanted to grind on Regina's face but she resisted.

Regina felt the tiny twitches of Emma's hips so smacked Emma's shapely buns, urging her to do it. Emma was still apprehensive so Regina took a breath for a bit. 'Miss Swan, dear, ride my face.'

'Are you sh..? Oh god, you are.' Regina went back to Emma's opening and started licking again. This time, Emma didn't hold back, Head thrown back, sweat beads running down her neck, she grinded hard on Regina's face in synch with her thrusting. 'Regina, babe. Just like-fuck that's amazing.' One hand left the arm rest and Emma reached behind her, seeking Regina's nipple. She found her rock hard nub and started twisting it in her fingers. Regina jerked at Emma's move on her but never wavered with hers. This made Emma take off her other hand and lean back. Both grasped Regina's breasts and she started to slowly knead them.

'Miss Swan...' Regina said when she took a breath briefly.

'Keep going, babe. So... so close...' Emma was dripping wet. She was everywhere on Regina's face, some even trickling down her chin to her neck. The slippery sound of her center rubbing against Regina's face plus her own breaths was for the entirety of it the only sounds available in the room. As Emma basked in it, she felt a strong orgasm brewing deep inside her. The wave crept up her slowly, making it's way through her body, leaving delicious tingling in every inch of her skin. Finally, her eyes snapped close as she screamed Regina's name. 'Reginaaaa!'

Even more Emma gushed out of her and into Regina's face. She loves it when Emma does that. Emma was certainly more attentive to Regina that she is to her so these few moments when she does, the Mayor liked knowing that she did a good job. She paced her licking slower to help her come down from her haze but before she could finish, Emma free falled on her body. To say Emma was sated was definitely an understatement. Regina didn't mind the crushing dead weight and just chuckled.

'Un fucking believable.' Emma said in a breath. She ran her fingers through her now sweat drenched locks and laid a forearm on her forehead. 'Regina, that was...'

'Good, Miss Swan?' Regina wiped her still soaked chin with the back of her hand. Emma's center was just a couple of inches from her face and she couldn't help but run a finger through the length of it.

'Babe, wait..' Emma squirmed. She then noticed that she lying completely atop Regina. She reached for the arm rest in an attempt to pull herself up and hop of Regina but she just couldn't do it. Every part of her body felt like mush. Regina grinned at Emma's attempt.

'Stay there and ride it out, Honey.'

'I'm heavy, I'm sorry.'

'You are not heavy, Miss Swan. You weight nothing. Plus, I'm face to face with your...'

Emma snorted. 'With my vagina?'

'Yes, Miss Swan and I quite love it. It's very pretty.' Emma howled in laughter. 'I'm not kidding, Miss Swan and if you weren't still sensitive, I'd be licking it now for sure.'

'We have all day, Madame Mayor. Lick all you want.' Now, Regina shook in laughter. 'But don't think I forgot that this is about you, Regina.' Emma tried again and she was now able to pull herself up. She hovered over Regina's face and hopped off the couch. Her knees were still quivering but she managed to walk to the table where she left the strap on. She picked it up and put it on, securing the straps tightly on her hips. Emma turned back to Regina and stood proud, being suddenly well endowed.

'I'm saddled up.'

'That you are, my dear. Now, get your sexy ass over here.'

* * *

**A/N: **_A review, maybe? :)_


End file.
